Grief for my love
by Satansbratn
Summary: Love. Pure, simple. Eternal in some cases. Theirs is a case like this...


Titel: Grief for my love

Author: Satansbratn

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men and don't try to make money with this story.

Timeline: Post X-Men3: The Last Stand

Rating: K+

Summary: Love. Pure, simple. Eternal in some cases. Theirs is a case like this...

Authors Note: I'd like to thank envy- who translated the story for me. I'd like to thank Storm{X}Padmè who spend her free time to look this story over. I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you so much!

,

,

,

„We live in an age of darkness.

A world full of fear, hate and intolerance.

But in every age, there are those who fight against it.

Charles Xavier was born into a world divided. A world he tried to heal.

A mission he never saw accomplished. It seems it's the destiny of great men to see their goals unfulfilled.

Charles was more than a leader, more than a teacher. He was a friend. When we were afraid, he gave us strength. When we were alone, he gave us a family.

He may be gone, but his teachings live on through us. His students. Wherever we may go, we must carry on his vision. And that is a vision of a world united."

,

,

,

The attendees stood up to pay their last respect to him. Marie stepped forward and laid down a white rose on the pedestal of the grave.

I was the last to step forward. I laid down a white rose as well. Then I turned around and left the commemoration without a word. A single thought crossed my mind.

'It is finally over. I can finally let my guard down.'

Along with my tears, the rain began.

,

Everyone was moved by my oration, but nobody knew that these words came deep from my heart. Charles had been our teacher and for the younger students he had been like a father, too. But for me, he had been a friend.

No, he had been more than a friend. I had loved him. I had loved him, how I had never loved before.

,

And I knew he had used to loved me back. I'd been his confident, the only one who had understood his fear. The fear, not to be able to shield his students.

I'd been the only one who had been able to see right through his façade. I'd been the only one who had been allowed to.

,

By goddess, I had loved him so much.

When Logan and I had run into that house and seen the empty chair... I'd thought my heart would stop beating.

He couldn't just have left us alone?

He couldn't just have left me alone?

,

„Ororo?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. A voice that I knew just too well.

That I hated.

Slowly I turned around, trying to hide my tears.

,

Right in front of me stood Jean Grey. It was a surprise for everyone that she returned to us. Everyone had welcomed her back with open arms. Logan, Hank, Rogue.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten what she did. Everyone but me.

She had killed Scott.

She had killed Charles!

,

„What is it, Jean?" I tried to stay calm.

„Wanted to see how you are."

Suddenly the sky darkened. How dared she asking me this?

„Leave me alone, Jean." My voice sounded cold and hard.

A shadow darkened her face. „Why do you hate me, Ororo? What did I do to you?"

„What you did to me? WHAT YOU DID TO ME?" My voice was full of hate and anger now.

A blustering thunderclap made her wince.

Her eyes were opened wide, she had never seen me like this before. „Ororo, please, calm down."

„Calm down? I should CALM DOWN? You killed him! He's done so much for you and you just…" A single tear ran down my cheek and fell to the floor.

„Ororo, I…" She came up to me, put her hand on my arm.

But I pushed her away.

„Take your filthy hands off of me!"

„I was not in control! Do you really think he didn't mean anything to me? He was like a father to me!" She screamed at me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I turned away. I couldn't stand listening to her lies any longer.

For a moment it was quiet, then I heard her whisper: „I'm sorry…" She turned away and walked to the mansion.

,

,

I knelt down in front of his grave and tenderly laid a red rose down on the stone.

„Why did you go, Charles? Why did you sacrifice yourself? There must have been another way.

You could have had stopped her... You could have had killed her!"

Slowly it started raining. My tears mixed up with the rain and trickled down my cheeks.

„I never could tell you how much I loved you. I never could show you..."

,

A soft breeze came up and stroked my face. Just like a gentle touch…

It was him, whispering words to me. Words of hope.

'I have seen it all coming. It was my sole decision. Jean would have stopped, but phoenix was stronger.'

,

I raised my head and stared on his image. This couldn't be! This was impossible.

,

'Love knows no limits, Ororo.'

,

It had stopped raining.

I raised my head and looked at the sky.

The sky opened up and the moon shone right on his grave.

,

'Forgive her. Forgive me.'

,

I stood up. A smile crossed my face as I went back to the school.

'My heart will always be with you'

,

,

,

_The End_


End file.
